The Snow Ball
by NCIStwin1
Summary: The team is snowed in so they go outside to have a real snow ball. TIVA! oneshot


**A/N: I know I should be working on my disney story but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I didn't have time to write the other chap for disney cuz it I don't have much time. So please read and review!**

**Dear Santa,**

**For Christmas I would like the rights to NCIS.**

The team was all sitting in the bullpen finishing up the paper work for the day when on the plasma that was playing the local news, a warning popped up on the bottom of the screen. Gibbs got up out of his desk and walked over to the screen to get a better look at what it was saying. After reading it, he announced, "Go home, a snow storm is coming this way."

The team slowly grabbed there things and started walking over to the elevator. They all left leaving Gibbs alone in the bullpen to finish up his paperwork, he had nothing to go home for, the boat was now disassembled evidence.

Ten minutes later, Ziva returned to the bullpen. "Forget something Ziver?" asked Gibbs.

"My car is snowed in. Looks like I have to stay here over night. And I'm not the only one." she said adding the last part when she saw Tony and McGee also returning from their cars.

McGee went down to Abby's lad to see if see was still there. They both returned five minutes later. "What are we going to do?" asked McGee.

"Ooooooh! We could play games and go outside to and have a snowball fight and build snowman and have a sleepover and a bunch of other things. Grab your coats! We're going outside" replied Abby.

"No, we're not going outside. Its like zero degrees and a blizzard." said Tony objecting. But he was not heard as Ziva, McGee, Abby, and even Gibbs started putting on their coats and hats and such. "Am I the only sane one in this building?"

"No, your anything but sane. Closer to insane" teased Ziva with a smirk on her face that was hard to see with her hat and scarf.

Tony gave up and followed everybody to the elevator. They went outside to the front lawn when Abby suggested they have a snowball fight and split up into teams. Tony and Ziva were on one team with Abby, McGee and Gibbs on the other.

Tony and Ziva walked a couple yard away to make a tactical plan. "Okay," Tony started, "It you and me against Abby, McGee, and Boss."

"I can see that."

"They have more man power than us…"

"Tony…"

"…and Gibbs has military experience so he will be a good leader…"

"Tony! Will you stop stating the obvious! Have you by chance forgotten what I used to do for a living?"

"Right…Maybe you should be team leader being the ex-Massod-assasin-ninja-person. Wait! Can you even call this a 'team?' More of a group. No! Not even a group, pair or duo or, I've got it a couple!"

"Really, Tony! Are you really that immature?"

"Hay! You're partaking in this snowball fight too! And every child has had a snowball fight. Well maybe not if you live in the south or the desert like you where there is no snow, but anyway. Since you're contributing to this snowball fight that makes you just as immature!"

"I was referring to your constant rambling. We should start making a fort unless you want to be pelted with snowballs." Ziva said getting down on the ground and packing snow together to build a wall. Tony followed her lead and started building the other end of the wall.

Once it was a decent height for two adults to hide behind, and the other team was done, they fight started. Everybody started packing snow together but Abby was the fastest with Tony close behind her. Tony stood up to throw his snowball at someone but she had been waiting for one of them to stand so she hit him right in his gut. "Abby!! Ugh I dropped my snowball now!"

He was going down to grab more snow to pack together when he got between Ziva and wherever she was aiming so her snowball hit him on the side of the head. "Ziva!! You're supposed to aim for the other team"

"I was Tony, but you got in my way." She replied with a smirk as he shook his head to get some of the snow off.

While they were talking, Abby, McGee, and Gibbs had snuck up to their fort without them noticing and began pelting them with snowballs.

"I give up! Stop stop." Tony was telling them getting them to stop.

"Now what should we do?" asked McGee. "Can we go inside? I'm freezing."

"Suck it up McGee. We still have to have a Snow Ball." said Abby.

"Abs, we just had a snowball fight." said Gibbs.

"Not a snowball fight but a Snow Ball like the kind people dance at." replied Abby.

"We are supposed to dance in the snow?" asked Ziva confused.

"Yep. I'll be right back. I have to go grab my speakers." said Abby running.

"I'm going inside." was all Gibbs said as he walked back towards the building.

A minute later Abby was back with her Ipod and speakers. She turned it on to her normal hard metal Brain Matter and started bouncing around dancing.

Above the blearing music, Ziva was able to sneak over to the Ipod to change the music to something more danceable. She turned it to Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner.

"Ziva, country? You like country?" asked Tony surprised.

"Yes I do, this is a good song. I got Abby the CD this song is on last month."

They were dancing when the song changed to something slower. Tony pulled Ziva close to slow dance. They were so entranced by each other that they didn't notice that Abby and McGee had stopped dancing and were watching them dance. Tony led them around in circles and spun here at the holded notes. When the end of the song was approaching, Tony slowed down his steps and dramatically dipped his partner at the end of the song. They were staring in each others eyes and were brought out of the trance when they noticed that their audience had grown from Abby and McGee to also include the security guards and several other agents that weren't able to leave.

They got a round of applause when the song and dance ended. Ziva was kind of embarrassed that she did the in front of everybody. Especially at the feelings she was having when Tony was holding her close. There had been a spark that she had never felt when anyone touched her before.

She wasn't the only one that was feeling the same way. Tony was thinking the exact same thing that minute as well. When the song had finished and he dipped her, he had had this strange sensation to kiss her. Against what his heart was telling him, he didn't. Now he was severely disappointed in himself.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and the gathered crowded all started heading back to the warmth of the building. Everybody had went in side except Tony and Ziva who were trailing the crowd of people. When they got to the door, Tony grabbed the handle on the door and held it open for Ziva. Right when she was walking through the door, he grabbed her arm and spun her around so that she was facing him. He took a big risk by leaning in and pushing his lips against hers. A few seconds later, they parted. Tony thought she was going to kill him but when she smiled at him, he was pleasantly surprised.

The crowd that had watched them dancing had been right inside the building and had seen the whole interaction between the two. People were clapping and some were wolf-whistling. Gibbs had also been in the crowd and had stepped out to give them both the hardest head slaps either had ever received.

"Keep it out of the office." was all he said and left.

Tony and Ziva just smiled at each other and laughed at the goofy looks each other had on their faces. This had to be the best snow day ever.

Everybody on Team Gibbs went up to the bullpen and had hot cocoa and coffee the rest of the night. They fell asleep a short while later because they were so tired from their snow expedition. The next morning, they all awoke and left one by one to go home because the road had been cleared. And as expected by everybody, Tony and Ziva left together.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! And check out my other stories!**


End file.
